Say Goodbye
by aDrii.appLe.cuLLen
Summary: OneShot/SongFic. Edward aprendio a decir adios de la manera mas dolorosa. EdxBe


**N/A:** Quiero darles las **gracias a** muchas personas, en primer lugar a **Tirr por Betearme el Fic** y a su Beta **Gabriela por ayudarme también**. A **Nelly y Melissa por **darme** sus opiniones** y **a todo aquel que lea esto**.

**Desclaimer:** La saga de _**Twilight**_ le pertenece a **S. Meyer**, y la canción del final es **"Say Goodbye"** de **Skillet.**

**Say Good Bye**

Sentía mis pasos guiarme a la nada por una calle que no estaba seguro si conocía, mientras la garganta no dejaba de quemarme. Una sensación molesta para la cual no lograba recordar una solución. Veía en el reflejo de los vidrios -que pasaban a mi alrededor- mis ojos negros como la noche, pero no me importaba. Ya no recordaba de que color se suponía debían ser. Escuchaba a personas reír, llorar, hablar y no entendía que sucedía a mi alrededor. Había olvidado todo. Mi corazón muerto nunca se había sentido tan solo como ahora, nunca tan abandonado. Quería morir. Ya nada tenía sentido ahora, era como… como nada… nada se comparaba a este dolor tan inmenso.

Extrañaba sus caricias. Deseaba tenerla cerca, oír su voz, ver su sonrisa, besar sus labios… y lo mas importante, oler ese aroma que me traía loco. La amaba y la había dejado. La deseaba y la había abandonado. Sufría y no podía evitarlo. No lograba entenderlo, no lograba olvidarla. Ya era inevitable.

Su voz suave y deliciosa estaba grabada en mis oídos, sus palabras abrían heridas que no sabía como cerrar.

_– ¿Tu…no…me quieres?_

– No.

La más negra de las blasfemias, esa que había salido de mis labios. Por supuesto que la quería, la amaba con todo mi ser, esa era la respuesta a mis acciones. Y ahora, sentía ganas de desahogarme con lágrimas que no tenía. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido al dejarme llevar por mis miedos y mi egoísmo? Ahora, ella no estaba conmigo, y eso me estaba matando. Maldita sea; quería morir, quería poder clavarme un cuchillo y dejar este mundo pero sabia que no era posible, todo esto era peor que la muerte, ni siquiera el infierno tenía comparación alguna a esta tortura.

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde ese día y ahora sólo tenía que hacerme a la idea de que ella tenía su vida y yo la mía. Pero me era imposible hacerme a la idea (pensar aquello; lograr concebir ese pensamiento). Recordar todos los momentos que pasé con ella y verme ahora solo y desecho era el peor de los desastres. Maldición, ¿por qué tenía que ser un vampiro? ¿Por qué no podía ser un humano normal? ¿Por qué?

Dejé de caminar. El dolor en mi garganta era muy fuerte, imposible de aguantar. Pero la sangre no me llamaba, no era su sangre. No había razón de seguir existiendo. Ya no había razón de seguir en ese lugar. Tenía que volver con mi familia.

El viento golpeaba mi rostro distrayéndome, y oía como se cortaba ante mi velocidad. Llegué a casa en menos de lo pensado y los vi a todos sentados en el comedor. Me esperaban.

– Edward, tenemos que hablar contigo – dijo Carlisle apenas entré.

_"Se ve peor que en la mañana"_

"Esto se va a poner feo"

"No puedo creer que esto nos este pasando"

"No estoy seguro de poder aguantar todo esto"

"Edward, esto es muy importante"  
  
– _¿Qué pasó?_ – pregunté mientras me sentaba junto a Alice.

– Es… Bella. Hoy salieron ella y Charlie en las noticias – dijo Esme mientras trataba de que no se le quebrase la voz. No podía entender que decían sus pensamientos y sus palabras no me resolvían las dudas.

– ¿Qué pasó? – repetí levantando la voz.

– Ellos tuvieron un accidente, Edward. Los llevaron de inmediato al hospital, gravemente heridos. Según supe, chocaron contra un camión. Estaban discutiendo y Charlie se distrajo. No pudieron evitarlo, Bella murió minutos después de que los autos chocaron. Sufrió un derrame interno y la muerte fue inmediata –. No me había percatado de que estaba apretando la mesa con mi mano esta que esta se rompió en miles de pedacitos que salpicaron por toda la habitación. Sabía que si pudiese, lagrimas estarían cayendo de mis ojos.

_"A nosotros también nos duele, Edward"_

"Solo tienes que tener fe, ella está en un lugar mejor ahora"

"Volveremos mañana mismo, quieras o no"

"Todo esto es tu culpa"

"Te apoyamos, hermano"  
  
Salvarla, sólo yo podía haberla salvado. Y ahora, estaba muerta. Y no podría decirle adiós, ni cuanto la amaba. Se fue creyendo que ya no la quería. No podía ser cierto. Debía ser una pesadilla, pero yo no podía dormir. La realidad era lo único que me quedaba. La soledad sería ahora mi único consuelo. Ya todo se había acabado. Fui un estúpido y ahora me daba cuenta de todo lo que había causado; el único amor de mi vida, el amor más grande que alguien pudiese llegar a imaginar, se había ido. Se había ido con el dolor más terrible que pudo haber sentido y todo había sido por mi culpa. Ahora me arrepentía de lo que había hecho; lo entendía todo, jamás debí haberla abandonado de ese modo, no tenía justificación alguna para hacerle tanto daño a aquella criatura tan magnífica a la que le pertenecería hasta el fin de los tiempos.

– No, esto… no… puede estar… pasando. Ella está bien… ella tiene una nueva vida… ella está bien –. Había caído de rodillas en el suelo, sollozando fuertemente. Nunca había deseado tanto poder tener lagrimas para quitarme ese dolor que sentía en mi pecho. Pero, ¿a quién engañaba?, unas gotas de agua salada nunca podrían quitarme este sentimiento, este dolor mezclado con amargura y los deseos de tenerla cerca de mi y poderle decir que la amaba.

Mi corazón muerto no volvería a latir. No volvería a sentir amor.

Unas manos me abrazaron y me dieron palabras de consuelo que no logre comprender. No podía decir adiós. Tenía que haber una forma, ella debía vivir. Su corazón debía latir.

No esperé a que pasara ningún segundo más, me puse de pie bruscamente y salí corriendo de ahí. Sólo había un lugar a donde debía ir y ese era a Forks. Alice les diría luego a dónde me dirigía, ella sin duda lo vería en una de sus visiones; posiblemente ya lo sabían todos.

Mientras estaba corriendo trataba de no pensar en lo absurdo de mi reacción, sabia que estaba muerta y que por más que quisiera convertirla no podría porque su corazón ya no latía. Pero estaba ciego de tristeza y desesperación.

El sol había comenzado a salir por el horizonte pero estaba oculto por unas nubes grises. Había estado corriendo por horas y aún no llegaba a Forks. De pronto, gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo. No podía ser mejor el clima. Sentía la humedad correr por mis mejillas y caer en mi ropa ya mojada. No podía detenerme. No podía resignarme a perderla. Antes, tenía que ver su cuerpo sin vida, tenía que hacer algo más.  
Luego de unos minutos más, llegue por fin al pueblo y pude sentir la tensión en el ambiente. El hospital estaba desierto ese día. Apenas entre las personas se me quedaron mirando.

– ¡Sr. Cullen! – Oí a alguien gritar. Cuando me di la vuelta vi a Lucy, la enfermera de emergencias. Era una mujer muy tierna, siempre dispuesta a ayudar. – ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde está Bella? – La voz se me quebraba con cada palabra.

– Edward, ella... la Srta. Swan falleció ayer por la tarde. No hubo tiempo para tratar de salvarla –. No, no lo podía creer, todos en ese lugar me estaba mintiendo.

– ¿Dónde está? ¿Por favor, dime donde está? - le dije mientras escondía mi rostro en mis manos y comenzaba a sollozar fuertemente.

– Se la llevaron a la Morgue. No se si te permitan entrar… – No necesité más, y salí corriendo de ese lugar.

La Morgue no estaba muy lejos del hospital, así que llegue en menos de un minuto. Al parecer no había nadie, por lo cual, entré sin pensarlo. No fue tan difícil romper la chapa. Caminé lentamente sintiéndome peor que antes. Estaba tan desesperado por verla que no entendía que estaba en la Morgue y que sólo me encontraría con un cuerpo inmóvil, sin vida. Y fue cuando lo escuché. Un latido débil proveniente de una de las personas que estaban ahí. Los aromas se mezclaban, pero sin duda ahí estaba el de Bella. Se podía sentir sin dificultad alguna. Me acerqué con paso lento hacia la única camilla que estaba ahí. La destape con cuidado y la vi.

Su rostro lleno de heridas y moretones. Pero seguía tan hermosa como antes, como si estuviera durmiendo. No entendía como un accidente así no la había matando aun. Su corazón latía cada vez más lento. Tenía que sacarla de allí. Tenía que hacer que se quedara conmigo para siempre. La tomé en brazos y la tapé en forma delicada. Volví por donde había entrado y cuando estuve afuera comencé a correr hacia mi antigua casa.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre nosotros y el sonido de su corazón era difícil de escuchar con los otros tantos que había a mí alrededor. Luego de unos minutos llegue y sin demorarme tumbe la puerta y subí corriendo hacia mi habitación. Todo estaba como lo habíamos dejado.

La coloqué lentamente en la cama y le quité todas las mantas que la cubrían. Su cuerpo estaba completamente golpeado. Tenía hematomas en todos los lugares visibles y por la posición de su pierna, ésta estaba rota. No podía seguir esperando.

Me acerqué a su cuello y lo mordí, succioné así algo de la poca sangre que le quedaba en las venas. Era tan deliciosa, que no podía parar. Mas debía hacerlo, había poca en su cuerpo y debía llegar a su corazón. De igual manera, mordí sus muñecas y sus tobillos. Los minutos pasaron y seguí esperando, y esperando. Pero los gritos de dolor nunca llegaron.

Pasados unos quince minutos desde que llegue escuche pasos en la planta baja.  
_  
"Estamos aquí, hijo"_

"¿Su corazón está latiendo?"

"¿Bella está viva?"

"¿Es eso un corazón?"

- ¿Edward? – Oí a alguien llamar. Pero no me moví, no me quería separar de ella. – Hijo, ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Ella está viva – dije mientras me sentaba al filo de la cama y tomaba la mano de Bella. – Su corazón aun late.

- Eso hemos oído –. Carlisle se acercó. – ¿La has mordido?

- Si, soy demasiado egoísta para decir adiós, papá –. Sentí de pronto como mi corazón empezaba a latir de nuevo. Pero uno se estaba deteniendo. – Es solo que no reacciona a mi ponzoña. ¿Qué hago, Carlisle?

- Su corazón es muy débil.

- Pero tú salvaste a Esme en las mismas condiciones

Estaba sollozando de nuevo. - ¿Por qué Bella no reacciona?

- No lo sé, Edward. No lo sé.

Sentí su mano posarse en mi hombro en señal de apoyo. Pero eso no me ayudaba.

- Preferiría estar solo - dije sin voltear.

"Estaremos aquí para apoyarte"

Y estaba solo de nuevo, y el corazón de Bella era apenas audible.

– Por favor Bella, por favor. No tienes idea de cuanto te amo y deseo que estés conmigo. Por favor no dejes que tu corazón deje de latir, no lo permitas, no me quites esta esperanza de volver a sentir tus labios y los míos juntos, hazme sentir otra vez esa sensación indescriptible de amor.

No podía decirle adiós, no podía escuchar esas palabras en mi cabeza. Sentía como la impotencia llenaba todo mi cuerpo, tenía que lograrlo, era mi deber hacer que ella se levantara una vez mas, no podía perderla, no importaba que tuviera que hacer con tal de tenerla una vez mas entre mis brazos. No quería pensar que las cosas cambiarían y tendría que acostumbrarme a una vida, que no valía la pena, aunque sabía perfectamente que no solo sería una vida sino una eternidad. Lo único que me importaba ahora era ella. Bella.

- No me digas adiós, amor mío, no te despidas, no me dejes. Resiste por favor, lo puedes lograr, vuelve a decirme que me amas como yo lo hago - le dije mientras le sujetaba la mano mas fuerte. Estaba fría, tan fría como la mía. Ya no sentía la calidez de siempre. Su rostro estaba pálido, vació y sin ese sonrojo que tanto amaba. – Recuerda como eras de feliz conmigo. Por favor, resiste.

Pero su corazón era muy débil y esa noche Bella me dijo adiós bajo la lluvia de Forks. Su corazón dejó de latir apenas bese sus labios por última vez mientras le repetía que la amaba.

_Don't say goodbye  
'Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight  
'Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I  
And although we knew  
This time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye..._

¿Tomates, Rosas, R&R?


End file.
